Noctambule
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se tenait habillé de manière aussi informelle devant lui. Ça n'avait jamais été un problème, ce n'était que Dazai. Cependant..."


Six mois après, me revoilà avec un nouveau ship. Non pas que les autres soient tombés aux oubliettes, je fais juste un cumul. Est-ce positif ou non, en revanche, je me demande...

Bref, un peu de soukoku pour aujourd'hui !

* * *

Le bruit de la circulation, entrecoupée de flashs lumineux rouges, jaunes et blancs, filtrait furtivement à travers les minces rideaux gris d'une étroite fenêtre d'un hôtel tout aussi étriqué. Un pan de lumière, dévoilé par un morceau de fenêtre que laissait deviner le rideau mal tiré, traversait le sol de la petite pièce pour finir sa course le long du mur opposé. Les néons et affiches publicitaires au-dehors le coloraient à intervalles réguliers de couleurs bigarrées, toutes plus criardes les unes que les autres. Le bruit d'un moteur qui démarre en trombe dans la rue sur laquelle donnait directement la chambre ; puis un crissement aigu de roues. Cette ville ne dormait jamais vraiment. Si un jour il ne devait plus y entendre le moindre bruit suspect aux confins de la nuit, le monde serait sûrement ravagé et l'humanité détruite. Serait-ce une bonne chose ? Il aurait pu laisser ses pensées analyser une telle question, mais il ne s'en sentait pas l'envie.

Repoussant les draps dont l'odeur de lessive était encore bien trop forte, il se redressa dans une position assise, appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit, qui craqua légèrement à son contact. Chuuya écarta nonchalamment quelques mèches flamboyantes qui retombaient devant ses yeux céruléens, une moue fatiguée se dessinant sur son visage. Il observa un moment la pièce quasi-silencieuse plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Inexorablement, son regard de saphir fut attiré par le lit situé à sa gauche, séparé du sien par une petite table de nuit sans prétention. Il traça de ses yeux la forme qui se dessinait à travers les draps durant de longues minutes, comme admirant le contraste presque phosphorescent qu'ils créaient dans la nuit qui recouvrait la pièce.

Cette chambre ne lui plaisait pas. Trop simple, trop étroite, trop inadaptée. Depuis quand acceptaient-ils de dormir dans de telles pièces anonymes ? Les missions assignées avec Osamu Dazai, l'un des détenteurs de pouvoirs au sein de la mafia, l'avaient habitué à de bien meilleurs cadres. Le jeune homme avait vite pris goût aux luxueuses suites des hôtels directement contrôlés par la clique. Il fallait bien quelques avantages à se retrouver en collaboration forcée avec ce tas de bandages ambulant... Pas cette fois néanmoins. Discrétion oblige, avaient-ils dit. La mafia n'étendait pas encore une influence ferme sur ce district. Et il s'agissait de régler des affaires en interne. Chuuya n'était pas étranger à ce genre de missions. Il avait même plusieurs fois dirigé des opérations de purge interne. Il détestait cependant se les voir confier. Par là reconnaissait-on sûrement sa loyauté et son efficacité. Il supportait pourtant difficilement d'avoir à s'abaisser à regarder de telles ordures, incapables de garder la tête droite devant leurs engagements, lâches et cupides. Que Dazai soit également envoyé sur place était plus étonnant, cependant. La situation devait être particulièrement sérieuse. Il ne disposait pour autant que de très peu d'éléments. Pour cette raison, il ne pouvait trouver un sommeil tranquille. Dazai, qui lui dormait comme une masse à côté, les détenait sûrement dans tous leurs détails. L'enflure n'allait pas les lui communiquer, bien entendu.

Une légère exhalation passa ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il étendit une main vers la table de chevet pour attraper son téléphone portable et le ramener à lui. Allumant l'écran, il projeta un halo de lumière sur son visage pâle de fatigue. L'horloge numérique affichait un "03:27" aux allures narquoises. Après l'avoir examiné un moment, il déverrouilla le portable, afin de s'assurer de la réelle absence de notifications. Avec un nouveau soupir, il éteignit l'écran et reposa le mobile à son emplacement initial. Le jeune homme s'étira mollement avant de repousser complètement le drap qui recouvrait encore ses jambes. Sans se presser, il posa ses deux pieds nus sur la moquette impeccablement nettoyée. Son regard s'arrêta à nouveau sur le lit devant lui, puis vers la fenêtre en face. Il avait besoin de s'occuper. Une dose raisonnable d'alcool semblait pouvoir remplir cette fonction. Il n'avait de vin digne de ce nom sur place, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu goûter ceux que proposait la carte de restauration de l'hôtel. La fraîcheur d'une de ces bières infectes que Dazai avait sorties de nulle part ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Cette idée en tête, il se leva finalement.

Le monde obscur se retourna soudainement devant ses yeux. Sa ligne de vue entra en contact direct avec le sol. Une poigne ferme entourait sa cheville gauche. Chuuya se redressa vivement sur les coudes, tournant son visage pour jeter un regard des plus indignés derrière lui. Il devinait la tête de Dazai pendant nonchalamment du lit, tandis qu'il continuait de maintenir la cheville de son partenaire malencontreux entre ses doigts. Et il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour deviner le sourire éclatant de ce gaspilleur de trousses de secours, fier de voir s'étaler de tout son long le prodige en arts martiaux de la mafia lui-même. Alors qu'une pluie d'insultes menaçait de s'échapper du plus petit des deux hommes, l'autre l'interrompit, sur son ton le plus léger :

« Chuuya tente de faire une escapade de nuit ? Dans mon dos ? Pourquoi donc, hm ? Y aurait-il une jolie fille dans le coin ? Ah... non, aucune femme au monde ne voudrait d'un petit bonhomme avec un style vestimentaire aussi insultant. Oh...! Chuuya est-il si désespéré pour...?!

\- Va mourir toi-même chez les putes, Dazai !

\- Oh, donc c'est bien là que...!

\- Absolument pas ! Va crever !

\- J'ai bien essayé... »

Le talon du pied libre de Chuuya vint entrer en collision avec la tempe de Dazai sans grande douceur, avortant ses lamentations à venir. La poigne à son pied gauche s'affaiblit et il en profita pour se dégager, se relever précipitamment et mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et le démon-prodige de la mafia portuaire. Profitant du répit que les gémissements de douleur exagérés de son partenaire lui offrirent, il remonta les manches de sa chemise trop grande, retombées par-dessus ses mains dans sa chute, et l'épousseta un peu, la faisant recouvrir à nouveau le simple boxer qu'il portait dessous. La chemise appartenait évidemment à Dazai. Non pas qu'il la portait avec plaisir, surtout lorsqu'il constatait à quel point elle ne lui allait pas.

Simplement, plus tôt dans la journée, il avait laissé Dazai seul pendant une heure ou deux. Juste une heure ou deux. Pour aller préparer la mission de la manière la plus efficace possible et recueillir le plus d'informations à disposition. Ce que, clairement, cette pâle imitation d'être humain irresponsable n'avait pas fait. Pourquoi donc se fatiguer ? Bien mieux qu'avec d'importantes informations, c'est avec des vêtements trempés et une odeur nauséabonde qu'il n'avait pas même voulu identifier qu'il avait retrouvé le plus jeune dirigeant de l'histoire de la mafia. Ce dernier, pour une fois, n'en avait pas mené large, les coins de ses lèvres tendus dans une moue irritée et les épaules tombantes. Chuuya n'avait pu savoir ce qui lui était exactement arrivé. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'une énième tentative pour mettre fin à ses jours qui avait magistralement échoué. Il n'avait pas insisté sur ce point. Chaque tentative de ce type, sans aucune exception, réveillait ce pincement désagréable au fond de sa poitrine. Une personne qui avait aussi peu de considération pour sa propre vie ne méritait pas de trouver le repos dans la mort ; il croyait en ces mots avec toute la conviction dont il était capable. Ce sentiment allait cependant plus loin qu'un principe de vie. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Dazai. Il ne comprenait pas quel était cet éclat au fond de ses yeux, lorsqu'il parlait négligemment ou au contraire avec émerveillement de ses dernières trouvailles en matière de techniques suicidaires. Etait-il le seul à le voir ?

L'histoire ne s'arrêtait néanmoins pas là. Alors que Chuuya le menaçait de mort s'il n'allait pas prendre une douche sur le champ au lieu d'empester toute la chambre déjà bien trop petite, le jeune homme s'était allégrement roulé dans le lit que son compagnon s'était réservé, sur lequel reposaient ses seuls vêtements de rechange. Ah, et sans avoir préalablement retiré ses chaussures, bien évidemment. Il s'était arrêté après quelques cris épouvantés et furieux. A la place, _l'un de ces sourires_ était brutalement apparu entre chacune de ses oreilles. L'un de ces sourires qui donnaient encore des frissons à Chuuya. Et qui promettaient la mise en œuvre des pires idées de Dazai. Le temps d'enregistrer la situation, il n'avait pu que le voir se relever avec un léger saut, écarter largement les bras vers lui, ponctué d'un de ses « Chuu-ya~~! » machiavéliques, et il était déjà victime de ses plans. Il s'était retrouvé dans l'étreinte la plus étroite qu'il ait sûrement connue de sa vie – et avec Osamu Dazai, parmi toutes les être humains en vie sur cette Terre... -, ses vêtements bientôt aussi souillés que ceux de son partenaire. Il avait eu la furtive impression de sentir son âme quitter son corps.

Il se retrouvait donc au milieu de la nuit, une chemise de Dazai trop grande pour lui sur ses épaules, la literie changée et leurs vêtements pris en charge par les services de l'hôtel. Il s'était senti tout à fait légitime à fouiller dans les affaires de Dazai pour y trouver de quoi se mettre sur le dos, n'ayant plus un seul vêtement à disposition. Son amour-propre l'aurait presque convaincu de ne rien mettre du tout, mais il avait encore trop de fierté pour avoir envie de rentrer de la mission avec "d'étranges" rumeurs sur des fantasmes exhibitionnistes circulant à son sujet au sein des membres de la mafia. Un certain rouleau de bandages ambulant se ferait un plaisir d'aider l'information – totalement fausse, bien évidemment ! – à circuler. L'ombre d'un instant, l'idée ne lui avait pas semblé si insupportable, lorsqu'il avait surpris le regard de son partenaire sur lui. Plus précisément la manière dont ces yeux rougeoyants s'étaient arrêtés sur la clavicule qui sortait du col mal replié, puis sur les plis accumulés au-dessus de ses hanches ; avec une intensité qui lui avait fait oublier le temps d'une seconde comment respirer. Il s'était refusé d'analyser ce regard.

« Toujours pas de signal ? »

La voix de Dazai avait pris un ton sérieux. La question était cependant rhétorique. Il le savait mieux que son compagnon. Chuuya retourna à son objectif initial et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, près de laquelle était installée une pâle excuse pour un réfrigérateur, un simple petit compartiment réfrigéré dans lequel tenait tout juste un pack de bières. Il entama le paquet en sortant une canette – ce type momifié n'avait aucun goût en matière d'alcool – jetant un regard inquisiteur vers ledit type momifié, qui se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête. Il sortit une deuxième canette tandis que l'autre allumait la petite lampe posée sur la table de chevet, illuminant la pièce d'une douce lumière jaune, avant de la lui lancer négligemment.

« Peut-être que toute cette mission est fausse et n'est qu'une excuse pour resserrer nos liens en tant que partenaires dans un contexte intimiste !, fredonna la voix irritante de Dazai.

\- Ce serait l'idée la plus stupide de toute l'histoire de l'organisation, grinça Chuuya en retournant vers son lit pour s'y asseoir en tailleur.

\- Hm, très certainement », répondit encore Dazai d'un air absent, au lieu de prendre la sage décision de se taire, tout en ouvrant le récipient avec un bruit de déconditionnement familier.

Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement avant que le silence ne s'installe entre eux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn grimaça légèrement en sentant le liquide amer passer ses lèvres. Par instinct, ou par habitude, il se tourna de nouveau vers son partenaire alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser momentanément la boisson contre ses chevilles croisées. Il s'arrêta cependant en plein mouvement. L'expression fermée, Dazai l'observait avec ce même regard que la veille au soir. Il sentit encore plus qu'il ne vit ses yeux descendre lentement de son épaule pour s'arrêter sur l'une de ses cuisses qui ressortaient généreusement de la chemise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se tenait habillé de manière aussi informelle devant lui. Ça n'avait jamais été un problème, ce n'était que _Dazai_. Cependant... La chemise ne se présentait peut-être pas comme une bonne idée, après coup. Il réprima l'envie de tirer un peu sur le vêtement pour se couvrir. Non, honnêtement, la gêne ne se situait pas dans cette idée. Plutôt dans celle que, au lieu de son regard, ses mains y seraient certainement plus agréables. Ou peut-être...

Sentant ses joues s'empourprer, tant de gêne que d'indignation face à l'orientation traîtresse de ses propres pensées, il redressa son dos et serra les épaules. Puis se figea à nouveau. Les reflets rouges entourant les iris de Dazai se reflétaient à présent directement dans les siens. Et... Rien de bon ne pouvait venir d'un tel regard. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était assombri, chacune des pupilles noires directement fixées dans les siennes, comme si elles pouvaient les percer – ce qu'elles étaient réellement capables de faire, Chuuya en était conscient. Il savait que sa nervosité se voyait de manière évidente ; il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Chacun des deux hommes soutint le regard de l'autre pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent durer de longues minutes pour le plus âgé des deux. Le coin des lèvres de Dazai se tendit en un léger sourire. Pas en l'un de ces sourires idiots qu'il avait l'habitude de lancer partout où il passait. Un sourire qui, en toute honnêteté, donnait une attirance certaine aux traits de son visage. Non pas que les capacités attractives de Dazai avaient déjà eu un intérêt pour Chuuya. Il ne s'était jamais surpris à des contemplations furtives de ce corps que ces vêtements ridiculement longs et nombreux laissaient deviner. Ou encore à imaginer la sensation que pourrait procurer le fait de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les glisser derrière son oreille. Jamais.

Dazai se leva. Chuuya sursauta peut-être à ce moment. Peut-être pas. La partie encore sensée de son esprit lui permit de lui lancer un regard méfiant. Le sourire de son partenaire se contenta simplement de s'élargir tandis qu'il se plaçait debout devant lui, l'observant de toute sa taille.

« Chuuya est tellement petit dans mes vêtements que c'en est insultant. »

Maudit soit ce demeuré et son sourire d'attardé. Le seul endroit où Chuuya voulait vraiment passer les mains était autour de son cou. De manière particulièrement étroite.

« Je devrais sûrement les reprendre avant que ça n'en devienne une disgrâce. »

Sa main s'arrêta fermement sur l'épaule de son partenaire aux cheveux flamboyants, le repoussant légèrement en arrière, tandis qu'il se baissait pour mettre leurs visages à un niveau similaire. Chuuya n'avait pas besoin de Dazai aussi près. Il le voyait déjà suffisamment comme cela sans qu'il vienne envahir son champ de vision. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, la trace de légères cernes se dessinait sous ses yeux sombres...

« Essaie juste. Je ne te rendrai rien tant que je n'aurai pas récupéré mes vêtements.

\- Défi accepté~. »

Défi ? Quel défi ? La deuxième main de Dazai atterrit toute aussi fermement que la première sur sa seconde épaule.

Pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là le monde lui sembla basculer. Au sens figuré, cette fois. Dans aucun de ses rêves – enfin cauchemars – il n'aurait jamais osé envisager une scène où Dazai, _Osamu Dazai_ l'aurait embrassé. Chuuya se retrouvait figé. Même lorsque Dazai s'écarta – mais seulement de quelques centimètres – il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ni former de mot cohérent. Juste garder la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Un autre type de sourire lui fit face encore, un rictus triomphant et carnassier, qui se traduisait par "échec et mat" et "j'ai encore tout gagné". Pour matérialiser ce triomphe, les deux mains sur ses épaules descendirent jusqu'au premier bouton fermé de la chemise, jouant malicieusement avec sans le défaire.

Légitime défense officiellement, impulsion impétueuse officieusement, le jeune homme aux mèches auburn saisit le menton de son compagnon et réunit brutalement leurs lèvres. Un léger grognement du fond de la gorge de son partenaire lui indiqua que son mouvement avait peut-être été trop brutal. Il le maintint cependant en position, décidé, non, _désespéré_ , de le garder là, contre lui, encore juste un moment. Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, invitant Dazai à le suivre, goûtant ses lèvres encore imbibées d'alcool. La bière avait un bien meilleur goût sur lui. Il pourrait se faire à son goût si c'était de cette manière-là.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent momentanément, juste de quoi laisser échapper une longue exhalation, dans un accord tacite que l'échange ne s'arrêterait pas là. Chuuya ne devait pas se présenter sous son meilleur jour, la respiration un peu trop haletante et des mèches de cheveux venues retomber sur ses joues sûrement écarlates. Il ne pouvait s'en fâcher néanmoins, quand Dazai présentait un tel tableau devant lui. Plus la moindre trace d'expression moqueuse sur son visage, les lèvres rosies par le traitement subi et entrouvertes pour laisser passer une respiration accélérée. Le soudain besoin de les malmener un peu s'éveilla au creux de sa poitrine et le jeune homme passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à nouveau à lui. Il restait fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle son partenaire retombait dans l'étreinte, par la manière dont il sentait ses mains s'agripper plus que de besoin à sa chemise. Écarter ces mèches de cheveux brunes et les faire glisser entre ses doigts lui procurait effectivement une profonde satisfaction. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui murmurait pourtant que de tels gestes d'affection ne devaient pas trouver leur place entre eux, mais c'était trop tard. Les mains de Dazai glissaient maintenant le long de ses cuisses. Il eut l'occasion de se dire qu'elles s'y modelaient en effet parfaitement. Elles écartèrent cependant rapidement ses jambes, l'obligeant à les déplier. Le jeune dirigeant se glissa entre elle et Chuuya fut bientôt doucement poussé en arrière, son dos touchant mollement les draps défaits du lit. Le nom de Dazai lui échappa au moins une fois, dans un souffle bien trop lourd de sens. Les lèvres de ce dernier dessinèrent lentement sa mâchoire. Et son partenaire se surprit à prier. Qu'il ne se redresse pas avec une expression machiavélique, qu'il ne déclare pas cette hardiesse comme une farce de très mauvais goût et un moyen de pression qu'il utiliserait sur l'autre jusqu'au restant de ses jours. Chuuya en mourrait sûrement de honte, et s'assurerait de le tuer avant.

La bulle éclata. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer et à émettre un signal sonore continu. Si une légère tension n'avait pas soulevé ses épaules, Dazai aurait été convaincant dans son imitation de surdité. Et le trait lent de ses lèvres sur son cou donnait la plus séduisante envie de jouer le jeu. Cependant le signal se poursuivait inlassablement et Chuuya avait été ramené à la réalité.

« Eh, Dazai. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il l'écarta légèrement d'un geste sec. En réponse, son compagnon s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Une fois de plus Chuuya s'immobilisa momentanément devant son expression. Une moue maussade s'y dessinait, ses yeux rivés sur les boutons, objets exclusifs de sa concentration ; et, entre les deux, un halo rose venait relever les contours de chacune de ses joues. S'il avait honte de l'intensité de ce soudain besoin de s'abandonner aux bras de l'autre, il se sentait moins seul.

« Oh, Dazai ! »

Avec une réluctance évidente, le concerné daigna finalement relever la tête. Sa moue sembla s'étendre tandis qu'il soutenait le regard de son partenaire. Celui-ci ne bronchant pas, il soupira et se redressa. Chuuya en profita pour atteindre son téléphone et éteindre la sonnerie, plus que conscient de la désagréable impression de froid qui traversa son corps.

« Combien de temps ? »

Il se félicita de trouver le courage de croiser le regard de l'autre pour lui répondre :

« Trente minutes. »

Dazai poussa un soupire dramatique.

« Je suis sûr que Mori le fait exprès ! »

Préférant ne pas chercher à quoi il était fait référence, Chuuya se leva, rajustant la chemise sur ses épaules. Dazai l'arrêta :

« Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? »

Bien sûr que non. Mais... Les vêtements... étaient tous entre les mains du personnel de l'hôtel. Comme pour insister sur le problème, deux mains bandées se glissèrent sur ses hanches ; mais pas sans s'être glissées avant sous la chemise. Chuuya réprima tant bien que mal un frisson.

« Je sais que Chuuya meure d'envie de montrer au monde qu'il m'appartient mais un peu de décence quand même. »

Le coup de poing fut évité avec une aisance démontrant l'habitude de la scène. Dazai prit ses distances avec un léger rire avant de se proposer pour aller voir ce qu'il en était des vêtements en question. A environ quatre heures du matin. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il demanda cependant :

« Et si jamais ils ne sont pas tout à fait prêts...?

\- Creuse ta tombe avant de revenir ! »

Le plus petit des deux hommes obligea la porte à se refermer d'un coup de pied. Il calculait mentalement le nombre de minutes qu'il pouvait laisser à Dazai avant de commencer à soupçonner le pire, lorsque son regard s'assombrit. Il pressa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents dans un geste inconscient.

Les mains de Dazai s'ajustaient bien trop parfaitement à la forme de ses hanches.


End file.
